


When My Body’s Screaming Out Now (I know you hearin’ it)

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink kinda, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Omega Zayn, Riding, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's your heat talking, not you"</p><p>Zayn pushes a hand under Liam's shirt scratching at his back "I-I didn't take my suppressants. I planned this.I want you!" He's trying to grind up to get friction on his hard cock.<br/>Liam's struggling with Zayn's scent surrounding him heavy and heady and so good.<br/>"Planned this!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When My Body’s Screaming Out Now (I know you hearin’ it)

**Author's Note:**

> This came as a request : 
> 
> if ur still in ur smut writing mood: alpha liam omega zayn, zayn in heat and liams making it so good for Zayn he begins crying. liam = very protective and lovely, talking + reassuring him and getting him to cum over and over, (first orgasm purely from nipple stimulation), promising to take care of him, telling him how good he'll make it and that maybe just maybe they'll have a pup after this, cleaning him when he manages to get some sleep. rimming, fucking, riding, hickeys, finger fucking, nipple play, sensitive thighs, massaging z's back when knot in place, eyes-rolling-into-skull-experience, making zayn scream etc.
> 
> And Preferred to do it as a one shot instead of a small Drabble on tumblr.
> 
> So to the babe who asked here you go <3 Hope you like it guys xx   
> It's my first time to write in this verse, tell me what you think   
> My Tumblr: Ziamsession

When Zayn was thinking about having sex for the first time with Liam, he never thought it would be like this.. He thought they'd date first cause he wants more with him cause Liam was the perfect Alpha and nothing like the ones he'd dated before. He's so strong and handsome, sweet and kind and had a lot in common with Zayn and treated him well.  
He doesn't want a one night stand with him. Plus it would be awkward to continue working with him if they did that. 

He knows Liam likes him too with the way he keeps the not flirting flirting going on and Zayn caught him checking him out couple of times. But he takes his work seriously and don't want to get into a relationship with his boss as Niall told Zayn. So Zayn when he saw how Liam was reacting to his pap stroll with his friend Harry Styles and the bold headlines. He was so mad and hurt and he treated Zayn differently. 

It was evident since Zayn got in to the gym in his house the morning after. Liam seems already started warming himself up he's punching the bag madly strong and fast. Not meeting Zayn's eyes the whole time doing their daily routine. No joking or soft touches. But when Zayn moaned in pain because of a muscle strain he was in front of him in no time lifting his leg and calming him down with soft words.

 

Liam've been with him for more than a year training him every day. He first met him with a shock as he got out of his tour bus expecting Paul but instead Liam was there he introduced himself to Zayn. Zayn wasn't a big fan of change but Liam isn't bad. And it was temporary till it wasn't. 

See Paul's wife gave birth and after that Paul decided to stay in London. And Zayn even though Liam's great didn't take it well. He loved Paul he was with him since he began his career and he was crushed that he won't be with him anymore.

But Liam was great. He was there for him and the age difference wasn't huge between them Liam was older with four years so he had a lot of fun with him he could call him at any time to hang out any time and Liam would be there. Sometimes when things get intense Liam will be calling him or knocking on his door and just sit there with him till Zayn let out everything on his own. 

 

Zayn decided to take things in hand. And end this skirting around each other. He wants him and if he'll have him in the stupidest way. Then be it. Because he can't stand the idea of losing the chance to be together because of their stupidity he'd rather act stupid to get him. 

 

He was in his house in L.A to promote his album for two weeks before going back to London for shooting a video then a short break. So he chose the end of his stay in L.A to do what he planned. 

 

He stopped taking his suppressants. He woke up feeling hot. His cheeks were flushed. His heat was starting. He went to the bathroom then quickly changed and went down. Liam as always was ready when Zayn came down. He was sitting on the floor in all his glory, looking sinful as always. Shirtless, only wearing shorts. Legs spread leaning back on his hands eyes closed. 

"M-morning" Zayn's voice was a bit shaky and breathy. 

Liam opened his eyes "You're late"  
Zayn rolls his eyes as he walks slowly to him "It's barely five minutes Li" he reaches his hand to Liam to help him up. 

Liam stared at him for a second then held his hand and Zayn pulled him up only to gasp as a wave hits him and he loses balance and brings Liam with him to the floor. 

Liam is quick to try and hold himself up to not crush him and he inhales a deep breath to ask 'what's wrong?' But the sweet smell hits him and his eyes widen. It can't be.

Zayn's whimper brings him back of his reverie. 

"Zayn, y-you should lock yourself in your room" Liam stutters and he tries to push himself up. But Zayn is quick to bring him back by his shirt. 

"No!" Zayn sobs out in frustration.  
"What?"  
"Need you please" Zayn whimpers burying his face in Liam's neck kissing and biting.  
Liam holds in a groan he's hard but he's gotta clear his thoughts. 

"It's your heat talking, not you"

Zayn pushes a hand under Liam's shirt scratching at his back "I-I didn't take my suppressants. I planned this.I want you!" He's trying to grind up to get friction on his hard cock. 

Liam's struggling with Zayn's scent surrounding him heavy and heady and so good. "Planned this!" 

"I want you, you idiot and if this, this is how..fuck" Zayn moans "it hurts Liam, please".

 

Liam pulls them both up. Holding Zayn flush against him looking him at they eyes "You sure?" 

Zayn can't focus, Liam doesn't know how he himself can till now. All he wants to do either fuck him on the floor and knot him or run away as far as he can from him. 

He holds Zayn's face in his hand pulling it up to meet him. "You sure?" 

Zayn whimpers out a "yes yes yes" as his hips try to shift on his thigh looking for friction clinging to the Alpha's scent. And that's all Liam needs before he picks him up and walk him upstairs stumbling a few times in the way to the bedroom which isn't easy when Zayn is grinding down on his crotch while sucking and biting at his neck. 

He pins him to the wall of the hallway. Nibbling and kissing his neck and jaw, slipping a hand under Zayn's shirt "gotta wait for me to get you to bed, can't knot you here now can I?" Rubbing his thumb against his nipple, grazing his nail on the nub. Zayn hiccups and shudders in orgasm mouth open in a silent moan. Liam's eyes goes completely dark when he feels the wet spot between them. He walks them to the bedroom and places him in bed. Zayn though he just came his cock still hard. He started getting rid of his clothes as did Liam.

"Li, fuck.. Fuck hurry please" tugging at his cock. Liam crawls in between his legs slapping his hand away. Zayn's eyebrows furrowed skin glistening with sweat. He hovers over him locking their lips in a deep wet kiss his fingers going straight to his hole. "So fucking wet babe, so wet for me" he pushes them inside. Zayn's back arches of the bed gasping from the feeling he needs Liam to fuck him. He wants his knot. He pulls his fingers out bringing it to his mouth licking his slick. "Want y-your knot want to feel you" Zayn says hands on Liam's ass bringing him closer as he grinds up.

"Shhh, gonna take care of you. Gonna make you come so many times babe, gonna tire you out. Before I knot you and fill you up with my pups. D'ya want that Zayn?" 

Zayn whimpers nails scratching at Liam's back. Liam leans down brushing his lips against Zayn's nipple "those are sensitive yeah? Bet I can make you come again only from playing a bit with them" he kisses around the nub before he gives a teasing lick. He closes his mouth around it. Rolling his finger over the other. Zayn's head tilts back in pleasure showing off the thick of his neck hand going to Liam's hair "Uh-yess". 

Liam pulls off to give the other the same treatment. Tongue rolling around the bud before sucking it. Zayn keeps squirming like he doesn't know if he wants more or that he feel so sensitive and wants him to pull away. 

Liam grazes his teeth on the hard nipple pushing at the other with his thumb. He kept doing that back and forth till Zayn's nipples were swollen and red and more sensitive than they already are. He bites and pulls at it with his teeth while he lowers a hand to his cock wrapping his fingers around it thumb teasing the slit. Zayn lets out a cry of pleasure "Yes yes yes" cock twitching as spurts of come paint their stomachs. 

He barely can take his breath before Liam is turning him on his stomach. He bends one of his legs to so he can look at his wet shiny with slick pink hole. "Gonna make you feel so fucking good" 

He leans in and gives a soft kiss to his hip moving his lips to his hole giving it a flat wide lick. Zayn's body shakes hole clenching around nothing, getting goosebumps all over "taste so good babe" Zayn whimpers and tries to push back to get.. Something. 

Liam holds him still pulling him on his knees. pushing his tongue deep inside him without a warning. Zayn keeps whimpering as Liam works his tongue against him. Liam stiffens his tongue and starts fucking him slowly with his tongue. Slick gathering on his tongue so sweet and a heady scent so strong.

"Wanna fuck yourself on my tongue" Liam asks. 

Zayn nods fervently and lifts himself on his elbows though he's shaking with his heat. He starts rotating his hips as he fucks himself back on Liam's tongue as best as he can.

"Mmm, Li can't ne-need more" he whines.  
Liam pushes Zayn's upper body flush to the bed ass up and starts fucking his tongue fast and deep. Zayn's hands clench on the sheets, and broken whimpers of yes's keeps coming out of his mouth till his hole clenches hard around Liam's tongue his trapped cock coming on the sheets. Liam keeps licking him humming at the taste of him. Grinding down on the sheets for some friction. 

He pulls his tongue out and Lays flush on Zayn holding himself up on his elbow bringing his other hand to turn Zayn's head and licking the boys slick into his mouth. Zayn tastes himself on his tongue moaning at the Alpha's move.

Liam spreads his legs wider "you don't know how many times I thought about this, taking care if you, fucking you. Knotting you. Marking you. Making you mine." He says as he grazes the tips of his nails softly on Zayn's inner thighs. Listening to Zayn's soft whimpers and the tired 'please fill me' shifting against the bed. Wiping his forehead on the pillow.

"You're so beautiful, always making me wanna wreck you, think about leaving marks all over you. Marks that everyone can see and know you're claimed. To me" 

"Please Liam, need your knot" Liam blankets him with his body. "Please!" Zayn croaks out again looking at Liam. 

Liam lines up his cock with Zayn's hole pushing in slowly. The way Zayn stretches around him accommodating to his size, clenching and unclenching around him feels so good. Liam let's out a groan as he's buried to the hilt knot pressed snugly to his rim. 

Zayn keep squirming letting out small sighs and suddenly stiffens and lets out this drown out moan as he comes. Clenching so tight around Liam who tris so hard not to to come too "fuck" Liam hisses out as he litters soft kisses between his shoulder blades. Zayn pulls his head from the pillow looking back at Liam "knot me feel so empty please" his eyes are glossy from tears. Liam kisses him as he pulls out and push back in keeping his pace slow. 

The alpha keeps at that till he feels him pushing back against him. He quickens his pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the room "feel good babe?" Liam pants out. 

"Yes god yes, wanna feel your knot" Zayn cries out. Liam pushes him on his knees a bruising hand on his thighs as he brings him back to meet his cock. Zayn keeps letting out those small 'ah ah' sounds Liam Fucking him hard and strong. He feels his knot starting to form he's so close. He pushes even harder against him till the knot catches on Zayn's rim groaning at the feeling and Zayn mewls. It grows in size and Zayn gasps out in pleasure eyes rolling back in pleasure clenching hard around Liam. 

Liam's hands move from his hips to his shoulder pushing deep as he fills him up. Zayn chokes out a moan coming, cock trapped between his stomach and the sheets. 

Liam's panting above him holding himself on Zayn's shoulders that he just notices and massages them gently kneading all the way down his back "it might take long" he whispers, Zayn nods humming out in pleasure. 

He tries to lay them on their side hissing a couple of times in the process because of his knot tugging at Zayn's rim making him hold Zayn hard and flush against him at one point his cock nudging that bundle of nerves making him come again. And Liam's eyes closes in pleasure at the feeling of Zayn clenching around him. 

He lays his arm under Zayn's head. Zayn snuggling back against him as he praises him 'you've taking me so well babe, felt so fucking good' his eyes keep opening and closing. And Liam feels when his breathing evens out. He sleeps too. 

 

He wakes up Zayn is still asleep, he pulled out slowly and went down to bring in some water and something to eat. When he enters the room Zayn is still asleep so he places them on the bed table and goes back to bed "Zayn, babe wake up gotta feed you" Zayn's eyes flutter slowly he smiles and gets closer to Liam so he's half laying on top of him head on his chest thigh thrown over his middle. 

 

Liam chuckles "feel good?" He only hums in an answer. He sits them up a little. Feeding Zayn slowly and making him drink some water. He feels Zayn's hardening cock nudging his thigh "want me to fill you again?" He whispers as he lowers his hand from Zayn's shoulder all the way down to his crack feeling how slick he is. 

Zayn whimpers hiding his face in Liam's neck breathing him in as he fights between grinding against Liam's leg or pushing back to feel his fingers. Liam brings him flush above him spreading his legs so he's straddling Liam and rubs his cock against his hole. Zayn closes his eyes tight both arms going behind Liam's neck holding him closer "s-stop teasing me" he stutters out. 

"You think I'm teasing? I should show you some day.. How I can actually tease" he whispers then pushes in swallowed by Zayn's heat Zayn clenching at the intrusion. He thrusts a few times hard and fast before telling Zayn "Ride me". 

Zayn lifts himself hands on Liam's chest and he grinds down moving against Liam trying to get his knot inside him. He moves until it's caught with his rim. Liam pushes up against him "fuck so close" he hisses and Zayn scratches down his neck as he comes all over his stomach. 

 

He keeps swiveling his hips through his orgasm. Liam's hands bruising on his thighs. Clenching hard around Liam wanting to feel his come inside him. Liam's knot expands to the point of making Zayn crying out in pleasure as he comes again dropping on his chest as he himself paints his walls with his spunk. Zayn's cheek resting on his chest. His hand scratching at Liam's chest hair. 

Liam nudges his head with his chin softly. Zayn looks up from under his lashes "you said, you said you planned this. Why?" Liam asks in a low voice. 

Zayn swallows "I like you. And I know you like me too. And I knew no matter what I'd do you won't make a move. You and your work ethics" Zayn says teasing softly. 

He presses a soft kiss to Liam's jaw and adds "I wanted you for so long, didn't want to wait anymore". 

Liam smiles and presses down a gentle kiss to his lips "I wanna do this properly. Wanna take you out on dates. Spoil you. win your affection" Zayn chuckles and presses a kiss to his chest before resting his cheek back on it again "you already do" he mumbles and Liam holds him tighter.


End file.
